1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for displaying discount data in a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method for displaying discount data according to a subscriber's billing system using a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM)/Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) Application Toolkit (SAT) in the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, the use of mobile communication terminals has rapidly increased because of their portability. Accordingly, mobile communication service providers provide convenient and special services in order to secure more subscribers of mobile communication terminals. For example, mobile communication service providers provide services allowing a subscriber of a mobile communication terminal to select a billing system according to the subscriber's usage pattern.
The billing system selection service discounts a communication rate for a predetermined time band for each billing system with consideration of various living patterns of respective subscribers, thereby allowing each subscriber to select and use a billing system which provides a discount time band appropriate for the subscriber's usage pattern.
However, the billing system selection service can lead to confusion and inconvenience in that a subscriber can receive a discount benefit provided by the billing system only when the subscriber exactly recognizes a discount time band as the subscriber is attempting to communicate. Also, since the billing systems are numerous and typically include complicated discount rates depending on the kind of the billing system used and the communication time band used, the subscriber has difficulty in memorizing the exact billing system.